bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrosia
Ambrosia is a droid intelligence created by Xera Traabo using an AA-1 VeroBrain. Ambrosia was the key to a plan developed by Andre Donato to hijack a whole Rotronian skydock and create his own shadowport. Creation and History While enjoying some drinks and the company of some friends, Andre Donato was wishing he had a secure private base to run his growing black market business. His friend, Nahg Inrull, who happened to be very intoxicated joked that they should hijack one of Rotex's spacedocks. Everyone at the table started laughing, everyone except Andre. After a few days of solitary contemplation, Andre approached his sister, Xera, with a very interesting and equally insane plan to hijack Skydock Aurek. The first and primary component to the plan required Xera to create a droid intelligence to be planted into the main computer core of the station. The next major component of the plan was time. It took time for the droid intelligence, named Ambrosia, to replicate itself into all systems so it could have full control of the station without alerting station personnel. It also would also take time to plant loyal friends of Andre on the station as new personnel or to buy off some of the current personnel. Then over a few years the pieces of a Class 10 hyperdrive would be smuggled aboard and secretly reassembled. After nine years of covert operations, Ambrosia had achieved full control of the station and the hyperdrive was complete and operational. Ambrosia created a false radiation leak alarm that caused everyone not a part of Andre's plan to be evacuated. Once the evacuation was complete, Skydock Aurek disappeared into hyperspace much to the surprise of Rotronian Security Forces. The station remained in hyperspace until it reached the very edge of the Dresden Nebula near the Oklan System. Clone Wars Over the next few years while the Republic and CIS battled each other during the Clone Wars, Andre's black market continued to grow. This growth allowed Andre to make major modifications to the station's offensive and defensive capabilities. As the station would never stay in position for long before jumping to new coordinates, the station became known as Phantom Station among the fringe elements. Although to Andre and Xera the station was Ambrosia, as there was no system Ambrosia could not control. In a sense the station had become a colossal droid. Dark Times After the Clone Wars, Phantom Station started becoming a busy port for the dregs of the galaxy. It was during this time period that Ambrosia first demonstrated that she had overriden her life preservation programming. When an outlaw tech boarded the station and attempted to steal Ambrosia, she managed to send a power surge through the conduit killing the outlaw tech. When Xera died, Ambrosia became a mother-like figure to Xera's daughters, Rena and Jolee. As Rena got older, she started helping her uncle with deals and coming up with ideas to improve the shadowport. With her connections to RoSec’s customs division and charismatic personality, some of Andre’s clients started to prefer to deal with Rena. Shortly after Rena turned 18 years old, Andre died of a heart attack, so she took over Phantom Station and the black market dealings. The station became Rena’s primary home with Rotex being her secondary home. Rena managed to turn the operation into one of the largest in the Mid Rim. Personality Due to never having a memory wipe and the vast number of sentients Ambrosia has come into contact with, she has developed a very complex personality. Ambrosia displayed a sense of humor, the ability to care for others and a sense of sorrow at the loss of friends and "family". Ambrosia was also very protective of the station and those within it. Once when a pirate vessel attacked the station, Ambrosia quickly launched a counterattack without orders that destroyed the vessel. When a bounty hunter was threatening those on the Promenade, Ambrosia surrounded him in a force field and removed the atmosphere within the field killing the hunter. Abilities Ambrosia became the heart and soul of Phantom Station. She has control of all station systems including remote control of the station droids. While her primary class is that of a 3rd degree droid, she also has the programming of 2nd and 4th degree droids. So she is able to conduct repairs and make use of the massive array of weaponry installed on the station. After Rena made Rom, a Rygelan waiter who had worked at his brother Quark's bar, a station engineer, he would install hundreds of holographic emitters throughout the station. The emitters would allow Ambrosia to interact on a more personal level via a holographic avatar. Rom based the appearance of the avatar on Chelty Stosa, a holo-model. RPG D6 Stats Type: Droid Intelligence Personality Matrix: Complex DEXTERITY 0D KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien species 8D, Languages 10D, (S)Streetwise: Phantom Station 7D MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 6D, Communication 7D, Capital Ship Gunnery 5D, Capital Ship Shields 6D, Sensors 7D, Starship Gunnery 5D PERCEPTION 4D Con 5D, Search 5D, (S)Command: Station Droids 5D STRENGTH 0D TECHNICAL 4D Computer Programming/Repair 7D, Droid Programming 6D, Droid Repair 5D, Security 7D, Station Repair 5D, (A)Station Engineering 2D Force Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 0 Equipped With: *Highly Modified AA-1 VerboBrain *TranLang III Communications Module *Has full access to all of Phantom Station's systems including droids. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters